Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate
Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate is a baby waffle game that is an improved sequel to Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 and Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด. Like the first, it is a fighting game. However it has elements from the the previous games not in the Lapis Fighters sub category. The theme for the game will be Cursum Perfico by Enya. ! Gameplay Similar to the first and second game, there are lots of things to do. There is like, seven main modes: Brawl, TBA Story, Tournament, Multi-Man Melee, Adventure, Classic, Boss Rush, L-Mode, Synthesis, and Gallery. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. Items can now be equipped to characters, whether it be a weapon or a healing item. Story mode will be revealed soon! And Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. (You totally would have a party!) Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects put onto them. Multi-Man Melee is where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. L-Mode is a dating simulator, using models from the game. Synthesis can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Gallery showcases all your trophies as well as other achivements. It's also where items are stored. There is also a mode to input codes. Codes are listed in the article. Story Mode: End of Days End of Days ''chronicles the last days of the Lapisverse. Many villains return and many heroes return. A battle against good and evil happens. This also picks off from where Lapis Hearts left off. The worlds are still seperated and Tabuu is still defeated after his body was utterly wrecked from Missingno. Additionally, Critic is still in the plot hole and Degen has been defeated on another world along with her daughter Degen Cobwbeb Jr. Outer Space The story begins in space, where '''Mario' wakes up and has no clue where he is. All he can recall is a beam of light and then blackness. As he wonders the space realm he comes across a few Primids. Among the space realm is Calvin and Hobbes, '''a human and tiger duo who have come here due to some misadventure. Upon meeting Mario, they begin a fight but are interrupted by the Eye of Tabuu, who tells them that not only is he coming back, but he's no longer playing second fiddle. Calvin is confused and Mario is laughing. Then Primids come out from everywhere and swarm Calvin, Hobbes, and Mario. After defeating some of the Primids they are beaten and get trapped under the swarm. Mexico '''Mordecai '''and '''Rigby '''are with Muscle Man and Hi-5 Ghost to get fireworks after accidently setting all the fireworks in the park. They are sent to deliver a package to a factory. Inside, they find shadow bugs and discover that all the workers are working for the Eye of Tabuu. After fighting them, Hector shows up and a fight with him ensues. Midway through the fight, Hector is revealed to be a cyborg. After defeating his cyborg form, Hector sets up a bomb and locks the doors. Mordecai grabs a box of fireworks and Rigby sets off a excluded firework called "El Diablo". El Diablo blows up the doors and blows up Hector. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscleman, and Hi-5 Ghost head back to the park, with a mysterious ship behind them. Storybrooke Dock Meanwhile, in a town called Storybrooke, '''Prince Charming '''and '''Snow White '''are interrogating Hook on his ship when suddenly the Space Kracken attacks. After being scared off, the Space Kracken heads to the town where Charming and Snow go to chase him down. The Grass Lands Meanwhile in The Grasslands, Finn''' and''' Jake find Billy, hurt. Billy says that the Lich attacked him and he was barely able to escape alive. He tells Finn and Jake to grab the Enchirdion. But Finn's house is under attack by Primids. After fighting the Primids, they get the Enchirdion and go back to Billy's cave. The Plot Hole Donnie is making coffee when it suddenly turns into water when he arrives into the board meeting with Rebecca and Tacoma. They discuss a new movie and suddenly Rebecca disappears. After trying to get back under control, Donnie comes across the plot hole. It shifts to Doug's perspective, where he comes across writer's block. After a mix-up with a movie he ordered, he enters into the Odd Life of Timothy Green. After defeating the Odd Life of Timothy Green movie, he comes across the Critic. After consulting a few of his friends, such as Lewis and Lidsney, he decides to bring back the Critic. The world of Demo Reel is put into the realm of Sleeping Worlds, and the Critic's world is brought back. Guertana Gallery '''Ib finds herself in Guertana. After walking around for a bit, The Beast takes Ib's rose and Ib has to get it back. Aurum Ship Mario, Calvin, and Hobbes find themselves captive on a Aurum ship. After defeating the Primids guarding them, they proceed to attack the ship. After a bit, they come across Pit, 'who joins them in the fight. After defeating the core of the ship, it goes down, crashing into another ship. Dreamland ''Kirby is casually eating and ruining people's lives like usual, when all of the sudden a Aurum fleet comes into view. Kirby grabs a warp star and heads in. He lands in the inside of the ship, where he attacks the Primids and Aurum inside. However, what he doesn't know is that the Aurum is copying him and making copies of him. Kirby comes across the army of Aurum Kirby and fights them. After the battle, Kirby destroys the core and the Aurum ship crashes into another Aurum ship. CWCville Mayor Chris finds himself suddenly under attack by a Aurum fleet. Despite cut-off ties with the other worlds, the Aurum still managed to find this one. As it is under attack, '''Sonichu attempts to attack the Aurum fleet. However he is turned into a trophy and CWCville is destroyed and converted into a ship factory. Aurum Hive Mario and the others reach the Aurum Hive. After fighting the Aurum and Primids that reside inside, they attack the core. The core explodes and they are blasted out, while the Aurum fleet falls apart. Suddenly, Pyron rescues them and they land in Sparta. Tokyo Mai and Bonne Jenet are fighting in a tournament when all of the sudden Land Shark attacks! After defeating the Land Shark, they discover that the Aurum are attacking. The decide to fight the Aurum off and Patrica Wagon comes to help. As the fight wears on, the team discovers that the Aurum are nearly unstoppable. They are about to get sucked up when all of the sudden Neku arrives and uses a Chitauri flier to get into the fleet. After destroying the fleet, Toyko is left a little worse for wear but on the other hand, they can now figure out where the Aurum are going. Peach's Castle Luigi and Peach are under attack by another army entirely: Orcs. Led by Sauron, these Orcs are attempting to take down the castle under the command of Sauron and Bowser, who has been influenced by Sauron's power. After fending off the castle for a while, the army contuines coming and Peach and Luigi are exhausted. Suddenly, Kirby comes crashing down and joins the fight. After defeating enough of the Orcs, they retreat, only for Bowser to get a clear shot at Peach and turn her into a trophy. After Bowser takes Peach, Luigi and Kirby get on Kirby's warp star and chases after Bowser. Carl's Jr Chris, Degen (and her daughter), and Spunten all meet for the third annual "Mary Sue" brigade meeting. Chris announces his plan to unleash all of his crappy recolors and Degen is holding The Necronomicon to bring back Galahad Koopa. The Irate Gamer attempts to get in, but the Brigade tell him he can't join. Suddenly, the ceiling breaks open and Zak attacks. Spunten fights him while Degen and Chris escape in a dune buggy. After defeating Spunten, the recolors trample Zak, but Mr. Incredible grabs him and they chase after the Dune Buggy in a Ferrari. After smashing several cacti, they finally catch up and fight Degen on top of the cars. After defeating Degen, they realize nobody is driving and they plummet off a cliff. The World That Never Was ??? Demo Reel Reality ??? S.W.A.G Headquarters ??? Sparta ??? Bel-Air ??? Fosters ??? ET Burial Site ??? Skool ??? Area 51 ??? The Ruined Zoo ??? Irate Gamer's House ??? Storybrooke ??? Eagleland ??? The Park ??? Greendale ???! Aurum Brain ??? Lavender Town ??? Misty Lake ??? Room with a Moose ??? Dib's Head ??? McDonaldland ??? Scarlet Devil Mansion ??? Giygas ??? Category:Lapis Life Category:Lapisverse Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Games Category:Baby Waffles Category:Final Installments Category:Doodleland Category:Lapis Hearts Category:The Simpsons Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby Category:Sonichu Category:Calvin and Hobbes Category:Watterson Yume Nikki's Dreamscape ??? Aurum Homeworld ??? Fusion Point ??? Exit 9B ??? Farmworld ??? Final Battle I ??? Final Battle II ??? Final Battle III ??? End of the World ??? Death Cliff ??? Starting Characters HIDDEN CHARACTERS Alternative Costumes Enemies This is a section of story mode enemies that appear in End of Days. Bosses Bosses are fought in story mode and Boss Rush. Category:Lapis Life Category:Lapisverse Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Games Category:Baby Waffles Category:Final Installments Category:Doodleland Category:Lapis Hearts Category:The Simpsons Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby Category:Sonichu Category:Calvin and Hobbes Category:Watterson